leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gester/Quotes
Malie City Outer Cape :"Hey! Listen, listen, listen. You've got to hear this!" ::Regardless of choice: "Gee, thanks! ♪ The name's Gester! I know you don't know me, but you know how everybody has their favorite poses for when they throw Poké Balls and whatnot in ? Those moves are called your battle style. And I'm the choreographer who came up with all those battle styles, once upon a time. But I don't have a successor to pass all my knowledge on to. Which is why I need you." :"I want you to be my battle-style successor!" :"Look, I'm your elder here and I'm asking you a favor! You can't say no!" ::OK: "All right! Now I've got me a successor! ♪ Then let me get started straightaway with a lesson for my favored pupil!" ::No: "Look, I'm your elder here and I'm asking you a favor! You can't say no!" :"All you have to do is copy me! Now, do what I do!" :"One! Two! Three! Here's! The! Pose!" :"Now you can use the elegant style in battle! Just come talk to me if you want to change your battle style anytime. But that's ALL I'll share with you today! I'd love to give you more battle style lessons, but first you've got to get MORE experience! When you have some MORE experience, then come back and see me!" * If talked to again :"Hello, my precious successor! What's going on? Do you need me?" * If the player selects "I want to learn new battle styles" :"Well, aren't you just full of spirit! That's why you're my successor!" :"Then let me give you a little hint to get you going on the path to more smashing styles!" :"Which battle style would you like to know more about, hmmm?" :Girlish style ::"The girlish style? Hmm... Well, if you want to learn those kinds of moves, then you should spend some more time around some cute girls/some other cute girls, wouldn't you say?" ::"Now you can use the girlish style in battle! Just come talk to me if you want to change your battle style anytime." :Reverent style ::"The reverent style? Let me think... Well, if you want to learn those kinds of moves, then you should spend some more time around someone with dreams. A romanticist, yeah?" ::"Now you can use the reverent style in battle! Just come talk to me if you want to change your battle style anytime." :Smug style ::"The smug style? Let me think... Well, if you want to learn those kinds of moves, then you should hang around the kind of guy who is always trying to act cool, yeah?" ::"Now you can use the smug style in battle! Just come talk to me if you want to change your battle style anytime." :Left-handed style ::"The left-handed style? Let me think... Well, if you want to learn those kinds of moves, then you should spend time around someone who actually IS left-handed, right?" ::"Now you can use the left-handed style in battle! Just come talk to me if you want to change your battle style anytime." :Passionate style ::"The passionate style? Let me think... Well, if you want to learn those kinds of moves, I'd say you'd need enough experience to win 50 battles in a ROW in the Battle Tree, right?" ::"Now you can use the passionate style in battle! Just come talk to me if you want to change your battle style anytime." :Idol style ::"The idol style? Let me think... Well, if you want to learn those kinds of moves, I'd say you've got to have the moves to stand above all others in the Battle Royal!" ::"Now you can use the idol style in battle! Just come talk to me if you want to change your battle style anytime." :Nihilist style ::"The nihilist style? Let me think... Well, if you want to learn those kinds of moves, maybe you should be experienced in life enough to even take on an old man with no scruples!" ::"Now you can use the nihilist style in battle! Just come talk to me if you want to change your battle style anytime." * If the player selects "I'm good" :"You're good? You don't need me?! You're breaking my heart over here, kid!" * After learning a style :"Oh. My. Word. My successor! Look at you! You've really had some experiences now! Then you should be ready for another battle style lesson, with all you've been through." :"All you have to do is copy me! Now do what I do!" :"One! Two! Three! Here's! The! Pose!" * If the player has already learn the style :"Oh, you! You know we already did that lesson!" * If the player selects "I want to change my battle style" :"That is, like, literally what I am here for! So which battle style do you want to do?" ::Normal style: "Normal style? OK!" ::Elegant style: "Elegant style? OK!" ::Girlish style: "Girlish style? OK!" ::Reverent style: "Reverent style? OK!" ::Smug style: "Smug style? OK!" ::Left-handed style: "Left-handed style? OK!" ::Passionate style: "Passionate style? OK!" ::Idol style: "Idol style? OK!" ::Nihilist style: "Nihilist style? OK!" :"Then that's what I'll change it to! Imagine that we're standing on a glittering stage!" :"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" :"And your battle style is set!" :"Now go out and break some hearts with your smashing new battle style!" * If the player selects "I'm good" :"You're good? You don't need me?! You're breaking my heart over here, kid!" * After learning all the styles :"No. Way. Look at you! You did it, my precious successor! You learned every last battle style! In other words, you've graduated! There's nothing more I can teach you! It does make me a little blue, but even if I'll miss you, I am just SO proud of you, kid! You go out in the world, and you ROCK those battle styles for me!"